


The Unofficial RCMP/CPD International Co-operation and Liaising Recipe Book [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recipes, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'The Unofficial RCMP/CPD International Co-operation and Liaising Recipe Book' by china_shop:Kowalski Flambé / The Whole Benton Fraser Enchilada / Stuffed Fraser with a Frustration-Glazed Kowalski / Canadian Self-Saucing Pudding with Polish-American Chocolate KissesRecorded for the 'Out Of The Auditary 2019' fest in March 2019





	The Unofficial RCMP/CPD International Co-operation and Liaising Recipe Book [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unofficial RCMP/CPD International Co-operation and Liaising Recipe Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129102) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



**Length:** 9min:06sec

**Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (8.33 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rta1772eyixcgni/%255Bdue_South%255D_The_Unofficial_RCMP_CPD_International_Co-operation_and_Liaising_Recipe_Book.mp3) or [audiobook (8.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g6a97vnemhm5x4v/The_Unofficial_RCMPCPD_International_Co-operation_and_Liaising_Recipe_Book.m4b)


End file.
